El Hubiera no Existe
by DarkZavalaTaker1
Summary: En Kalos Dawn busca reencontrarse con Ash; sin embargo Paul termina viajando con Dawn con la idea de retar a Ash por una revancha. Malas decisiones de Dawn le harán preguntarse que "hubiera" pasado, si no las hubiese tomado. LA HISTORIA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON EL ANIME POKEMON ACTUAL.
1. Chapter 1

~ Capitulo 1: El Comienzo de un Nuevo Destino ~

* * *

><p><em>"En otras noticias, fuentes cercanas al Laboratorio Pokémon de Pueblo Hojas Gemelas ubicadas en la región Sinnoh nos informan que la espectacular coordinadora Dawn, ha llegado de un viaje de Hoenn tras campeonar en el gran festival de dicha región, en una entrevista dijo tener motivos personal para decidir retirarse por un tiempo momentáneamente de los concursos Pokémon y si siguiente objetivo seria la Región Kalos".<em>

Eso era lo que informaban a través del Noticiero Regional de Sinnoh a través de Jubileo TV para toda la región Sinnoh, actualmente eran alrededor de las 7 de la tarde y en un avión procedente de la región Hoenn, perteneciente a "Aerolíneas Alfa" traía de vuelta y por primera vez a la inmensa región de Sinnoh a una gran cantidad de personas, entre las que se encontraban de regreso figuraba una bella chica de cabellos color azul al igual que sus ojos, llevaba puesta una falda rosa y una blusa negra de top con escote semi-descubierto color negra, botas color rosas y asomándose un poco por encima de estas a la altura de las rodillas unas enormes mayas negras, su caballera azul la llevaba suelta y miraba a través de su Pokéwatch algunas fotografías que había tomado durante su viaje, entre ellas, levantando la Copa Cinta Listón del Gran Festival de Hoenn, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro tras recordar aquel importante logró en su carrera como Coordinadora Pokémon, así, estaría un paso mas cerca de emular a su madre, como ella había querido siempre.

Tras unos 8 minutos tras haber incursionado en espacio aéreo de la región Sinnoh, el avión en el que viajaba Dawn había aterrizado, tras un viaje un poco largo desde la región Hoenn, su lugar de procedencia, y al cabo de algunos minutos, poco a poco los pasajeros fueron bajando del avión y algunos como Dawn que eran nativos de la región Sinnoh, suspiraban y respiraban aquel olor "a casa", llenándolos de nostalgia y de cierta calma tras unas cuantas horas de vuelo, y lo primero en lo que había pensado Dawn era en sacar a su Togekiss, e irse volando desde Ciudad Jubileo, donde aterrizó el avión, e irse volando directamente hacia su casa, en tanto obtuviese su maleta en donde contenía la Copa Listón del Gran Festival de Hoenn y tras eso, se iría a su casa, quizá a descansar.

En casa de Dawn, su madre Casilda, le tenía una mesa con un pastel horneado y un enorme cartel de "Bienvenida", ya que había recibido una llamada de Dawn desde Hoenn notificándole mas o menos el tiempo que tardaría en llegar, en la expresión de Casilda quien llevaba su típico atuendo y su mandil, al igual que sus pantuflas, no se podía ocultar, después de casi un año volvería a ver a su hija, ya con 14 años encima y no como la niña novata y algo torpe que había iniciado su viaje por Sinnoh para convertirse en una de las mejores coordinaras del mundo, y tras una hora de desesperación y nervios por parte de Casilda, su timbre sonó, tras abrirla, vio a la chica de cabellos azules parada frente a ella, aquella niña ya podría decirse que se había convertido en una señorita, y rompiendo en llanto, abrazó a su hija como nunca, mismo gesto que fue devuelto por la joven peli-azul, quien tampoco aguanto el llanto el cual se convertiría en una gran alegría, la alegría de volver a ver a su madre y de regresar por fin a casa, ya calmadas, pasaron a sentarse en la mesa, donde había pastel y café servido.

— Felicidades hija – la felicitó sonriente, por el triunfo en el Gran Festival de Hoenn.

— Gracias Mamá – le agradeció la felicitación, mostrándole la Copa Cinta Listón.

— Vi tu entrevista en televisión – le comentó Casilda, dándole un sorbo a su café y tomando una porción de pastel con un tenedor para después comerla.

En ese momento, Dawn se mostró un poco triste y cabizbaja, recordó el motivo que lo alejaría un tiempo de los concursos Pokémon.

— ¿Qué te ocurre hija? – le preguntó preocupada, al ver el repentino cambio de humor de Dawn.

— No, no es nada – dijo sacudiéndose la cabeza, y volviendo a mostrar una expresión de alegría – simplemente quisiera un tiempo fuera de los viajes Pokémon y eso – le dijo a su madre, quien escuchaba atenta – no será mucho tiempo, no quiero ser una carga.

— Tu nunca serás una carga – le reclamó un poco molesta por el comentario – te entiendo, a veces pasa.

— Iré a dormir – dijo levantándose de la mesa, tomando lo que quedó de pastel con la mano – nos vemos mañana en la mañana.

— Buenas noches – le dijo Casilda también.

Era una noche de luna llena, el balcón de Dawn permitía observar aquella hermosa y enorme luna llena, a su vez, miles de recuerdos de sus viajes pasados les venían a la mente, en especial cuando viajo por Sinnoh en compañía de Ash, su antiguo compañero de viaje y junto con Brock, la únicas personas que habían viajado con ella, ya que sus viajes a Johto y Sinnoh los realizó sola, y la compañía de sus amigos era lo que mas extrañaba, ya que Ash fue como un mentor para ella y una figura de confianza en momentos difíciles, repitiendo constantemente la frase en su mente cada vez que tenia un aprieto "¿Qué hago Ash?", siendo ese motivo el cual la hizo abandonar sus viajes por ahora, ya que aun ganando el Gran Festival de Hoenn, no le hallaba sentido si no tenia junto a quien celebrarlo, gano sola y se fue sola, eso era lo que la tenia con ese estado de animo, después, tras varios bostezos caería finalmente en los brazos de Munna.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó completamente despeinada y con la ropa que tenia el día anterior, por lo cual, decidió dirigirse al baño ubicado junto a su cuarto, despojándose de todas las prendas que cubrían su cuerpo y entrando directamente a la ducha, reguló entre las temperaturas hasta que encontró la ideal, bañando su cuerpo con delicadeza, y tras 15 minutos, cubrió su cuerpo con una toalla y salió a su tocador, después de secarse con esa toalla y con su cuerpo completamente desnudo, decidió usar la secadora para aplicarla sobre su cabello, después, ya con su cabello seco al igual que su piel, tomaría una ropa diferente a la del día anterior, el gorro blanco que siempre usaba, una camisa con el ombligo descubierto color rojo con mangas cortas y unos vaqueros azules, junto a unas deportivas altas color negro, su inseparable pokéwatch, su Pokédex y de una pokébola su inseparable amigo, Piplup.

— ¡Piplup! – exclamó orgulloso, tras salir de su pokébola después de casi 2 días dentro de ella.

— ¡Buenos días Piplup! – le dijo a la pequeña ave con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Ya lista, solamente tomó un monedero y salió de su habitación, después, bajo a la primera planta junto a su Piplup con la intención de ver a su madre, para su desgracia, había dejado una nota avisándole que había salido, y que si salía, dejara avisado también para no preocuparse si no la miraba, por lo cual, anotó diciendo que "volvería después, no te preocupes", aun sabiendo que diciendo o escribiendo en este caso, se preocuparía mas, tras colocar la nota junto a la de su madre, salió al patio trasero y sacó de sus pokébolas a todos los Pokémon con los que contaba: Pashirisu, Buneary, Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss y Piplup quien ya se encontraba afuera, decidió dejarlos al aire libre y les avisó que iría al Laboratorio del Prof. Serbal y que lo haría montando a su Togekiss usando Vuelo.

Unos pocos minutos bastaron para que Dawn llegase a Pueblo Arena, donde se ubicaba el laboratorio del Prof. Serbal, tras aterrizar frente a la entrada principal, devolvió a Togekiss a la pokébola, para posteriormente entrar y sorprender al Profesor Serbal, quien no esperaba de la peli azul a su laboratorio.

— Lo que me ha traído Remolino, Dawn – dijo sorprendido, al ver a la chica peli azul frente a él.

— Hola Profesor, ¿cómo ha estado? – lo saludó en cuanto lo vio con una expresión sonriente.

— Bien – respondió – vaya, eras una niña cuando te di a Piplup, es bueno saber que has crecido sana – le comentó, sentándose en el sofá que estaba junto a unos libreros.

— Gracias, ¿y que sido de usted? – preguntó curiosa.

— Pues sigo estudiando a los Pokémon – respondió – especialmente la evolución para ser mas preciso; te contare algo fascinante – le dijo, y se levantó del lugar sin decir mucho.

Dawn comenzó a mirar por todo el laboratorio, tras verlo detenidamente se dio cuenta que seguía exactamente igual a cuando había iniciado su viaje, respirando cierto aire nostálgico, hasta que el Prof. Serbal le mostró una fotografía que le fue enviada por fax y que tenia guardada por razón desconocida, ahí, figuraba un Lucario pero con la forma cambiada, algo que Dawn jamás había visto antes.

— ¿Es la evolución de Lucario? – preguntó Dawn confusa.

— No lo se – respondió – no se yo tampoco, pero en fin, ¿y que piensas hacer? – preguntó refiriéndose al destino de Dawn.

— Quiero tomarme un tiempo fuera de los concursos y los viajes Pokémon – respondió – necesito probar con otros aires – dijo la peli azul.

Fueron como 30 minutos los que duró la conversación entre el Prof. Serbal y Dawn, quien en dicha conversación dijo que le gustaría aunque sea ser asistente del Prof. Serbal, a lo que el viejo profesor respondió que si, convirtiendo a Dawn en su asistente oficial, dicho trabajo duro hasta un año después, dicho año se fue volando, muchos entrenadores vinieron por su Pokémon inicial y fue a varias conferencias en otras regiones; pero fue cuando volvió de una de esas conferencias algo que no pudo olvidar por mucho tiempo, casualmente veía televisión en el laboratorio del Prof. Serbal, estaban transmitiendo en vivo noticias desde el canal local de Kalos, donde un Garchomp sin control estaba provocando caos y disturbios en Ciudad Luminalia, y mas aun, cuando aquel Garchomp disparó contra un Pikachu los cuales se encontraban en la cima de la Torre Luminalia, y mas cuando el chico saltó para rescatarlo y eventualmente rescatado por una figura flameante, dicha forma después de realizar heroica prosea, se reveló como una versión distinta de Blaziken, ya que dicha forma se desvaneció dejando ver al Blaziken en su forma original.

— ¿Vio eso profesor? – le preguntó Dawn sorprenda al Prof. Serbal.

— Lo se, ¿Por qué ese Blaziken tendría esa apariencia? – se preguntaba el profesor, quien como investigador Pokémon no daba crédito a lo que miraba.

Después, en una de las tomas, enfocaron al chico que era entrenador de aquel Pikachu, cual fue la sorpresa de Dawn y el Profesor Serbal que se trataba de Ash, ambos sorprendidos se voltearon a ver entre si.

— ¿Ash esta en Kalos? – dijo Dawn sorprendida, al verlo por televisión.

— Vaya, ese muchacho aun continua viajando por el mundo – dijo el Profesor levantándose del sofá.

— ¿Kalos ah?

En ese momento, Dawn pensó que tal vez, y aunque ya lo había hecho durante la Copa Junior realizada en Teselia, reunirse una vez mas con Ash, así que decidida y tomando una decisión de forma precipitada y casi sin pensarlo, Dawn dijo que tenia algo urgente que hacer y salió del Laboratorio Pokémon; pero, accidentalmente chocó con una persona que venia entrando, y vaya sorpresa al enterarse de quien se trataba…

— ¿Paul? – dijo sorprendida la chica, al ver al peli morado parada frente a él.

— ¿Tu aquí? – realizó el peli morado la misma expresión; pero con algo mas desagrado.


	2. Chapter 2

~ Capitulo 2: Un Viaje con una Invitada Inesperada ~

— ¿Y qué quieres? – le cuestionó Dawn intentando avanzar.

— Eso no es tu asunto – le dijo, haciéndola a un lado y pasando al laboratorio.

— "Ojala nunca lo vuelvo a ver" – pensaba Dawn, retirándose un poco molesta del lugar.

Tras entrar Paul en el laboratorio del Prof. Serbal, Dawn se retiró del lugar y retornó a su casa, mientras, dentro, Paul tenía algunos asuntos que resolver antes de iniciar su nuevo viaje que tenía planeado y para su fortuna, ahí estaba el profesor, realizando unos apuntes en su computadora…

— Disculpe profesor – lo interrumpió Paul, quien entraba a la habitación.

— ¿Paul? – lo miró sorprendido – no paran las sorpresas para mi este día.

— Emprenderé un nuevo viaje y necesito algunas cosas – le mencionó al profesor, quien observaba aun los apuntes.

— Sígueme – el profesor se levantó, y lo guio a otra habitación.

En la habitación en la que se encontraban, había una gran cantidad de pokébolas colocadas en repisas a saber si tenían Pokémon o no, junto a varios certificados colgados en la pared y algunas fotos que parecían ser importantes, Paul observaba todo con curiosidad y parecía no haber entrado antes en esa habitación en la que al fondo, en un pequeño casillero tenía algunas cosas que guardaba el Prof. Serbal.

— Paul, te concederé esto con una condición – le advirtió el profesor tomando una extraña piedra.

— ¿Qué es? – preguntó intrigado.

— Luego de "cierto evento" – se refirió al incidente de Garchomp en Kalos – vi un cambio de forma que nunca había presenciado y tras hablar con mí ex-alumno en Kalos me indicó que se trataba de un fenómeno llamado "Mega-evolución" – le explicó.

— ¿Qué? – reaccionó confundido e incrédulo.

Al ver que Paul no parecía creerle nada, sacó un Smartphone y lo conectó a internet y fue donde le mostró el video capturado desde la calle en Ciudad Luminalia como un Mega-Blaziken volvía a la normalidad, hecho que obviamente dejo boquiabierto a Paul quien no tenía idea de aquel fenómeno ni mucho menos que sería parte de una investigación por parte del Profesor Serbal, inmediatamente Paul se puso serio y decidido.

— Acepto sus condiciones – le dijo al profesor.

— Bien – reaccionó feliz ante la decisión de Paul – entonces ya te lo imaginaras.

— Si – afirmó el chico de cabello morado.

— Quiero que te lleves esta piedra – le dijo mostrándole una mega llave – y esta otra pequeña – la otra era una megapiedra de colores grises – de preferencia emprende el viaje con tu Aggron – le aconsejó el profesor de una forma extrañamente seria.

— ¿Mi Aggron? – reaccionó confundido.

— Si, el poder de la Megaevolución se obtiene fortaleciendo los lazos con tus Pokémon – le explicaba Paul; pero fue interrumpido.

— Tonterías, los Pokémon deberían ser capaces de eso sin necesidad de sentimientos – continuaba el chico peli morado firme en sus ideales – les demostrare que no necesito de la mega evolución para ganar.

— Como sea, te daré lo que necesites si haces lo que digo – le recordó el profesor.

— Esta bien…

De nuevo, le indicó que se llevara únicamente a su Aggron y la Mega llave y la aggronita que le habían dado; lo que Paul no sabía, es que el Profesor Ciprés ya le había adelantado para que Pokémon era su piedra, y por eso, pensó en el Aggron de Paul en cuanto lo vio, mientras, Paul quien necesitaba un viaje para continuar su meta en el mundo Pokémon había aceptado las condiciones aunque olvidando un pequeño detalle que no había percibido debido a que la atención la había dirigido hacia Blaziken cuando le enseñaron el video.

— Oiga, ¿el chico al que rescataron no era? – se mostró sorprendido; pero fue interrumpido por la respuesta que esperaba.

— Si, era Ash, él, está en Kalos – le mencionó.

En ese momento Paul recordó, con cierta ira, como lo habían eliminado de los 4tos de final de la Liga Pokémon de la región Sinnoh, a él jamás se le olvidó cuando fue vencido por Ash a quien había mirado siempre como un entrenador patético, y según Paul él y Ash tenían cuentas pendientes y gracias al encargó que le había hecho el Profesor Serbal tendría una oportunidad de terminar dichas cuentas y tener esa revancha contra Ash y su idea era una: desafiarlo en cuanto lo viera. Esperaba ansioso el momento en que pudiese tener otra batalla Pokémon con Ash, el cual, por ahora, se encontraba un poco avanzado respecto a la Liga de Kalos, pues ya tenía algunas medallas en su haber y algunos Pokémon que había capturado ahí.

— Bien, hoy mismo partiré a Kalos – se decidió Paul.

Ya obtenido todos los recursos y las indicaciones por parte del profesor que Paul había guardado a modo de documento de texto en su portátil, salió del laboratorio Pokémon con la intención de dirigirse a su casa a darle aviso a su hermano que partiría hacia Kalos y el plan, era partir inmediatamente, así que antes su "escala" seria Ciudad Rocavelo, y mientras Paul se movía, en su casa Dawn ya se encontraba con el equipaje montado, una maleta con algunos insumos que ella consideraba necesarios y su habitual mochila de viajero así como su ropa normal, únicamente haría el viaje con su Piplup inspirándose en Ash, el cual tenía ya la costumbre de salir únicamente con su Pikachu al decidir la siguiente región en la cual viajarían, se le miraba una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro tras pensar en varios escenarios posibles para su reencuentro con Ash, y lista, solo necesitaba dormir para partir por la mañana, mientras, unas horas después en Ciudad Rocavelo…

— Maldición, me retrase – renegó Paul, debido a que se retrasó.

– Ya tienes todo listo, ¿por qué no partes mañana en la mañana? – sugirió su hermano Reggie quien miraba televisión sentado en un sofá.

Paul aceptó la sugerencia de su hermano y subió a su habitación para dormir un poco y no estar atareado con el viaje, al subir, programó su despertador a determinada hora por la mañana, el sueño lo fue conciliando poco a poco mientras daba vueltas y vueltas a la pokébola que contenía a su Aggron, sin darse cuenta; el despertador sonó a la hora que lo había programado y tras una rápida ducha de no menos de 7 minutos salió de su habitación, se despidió de su hermano y tras salir de su casa salió a toda prisa a Ciudad Jubileo la cual no se encontraba precisamente cerca, ya que para llegar anoche tuvo que irse en un servicio de autobús algo primitivo a ultima hora y tardo más de lo planeado, esta vez, tomaría un medio de transporte más rápido, el Tren de Mega Velocidad o "TMV" que había sido construido hace poco y llevaba apenas semanas en operación, sin saber, que por un camino totalmente diferente; pero mucho más cercano a Jubileo que el de él, cierta chica de cabellos azules que no era precisamente de su agrado se dirigía al mismo lugar, ella cargaba en sus brazos a su Piplup quien miraba encantado el paisaje que miraría por última vez en un considerable periodo de tiempo.

Una vez llegado al aeropuerto de Ciudad Jubileo, un demasiado apurado Paul prácticamente trotaba para alcanzar el vuelo que había alcanzado a reservar la noche anterior y con algo de suerte ya que 3 pasajeros cancelaron antes; pero se tuvo que resignar pues el vuelo había sido atrasado una hora debido a condiciones climáticas no previstas, por lo que no tuvo otra elección más que la de permanecer sentado mientras se reanudara su vuelo, igual que Dawn, quien había llegado unos minutos antes y sin darse cuenta estaba en la misma área de espera solo que a unos 10 asientos de distancia en sentido lateral. Dawn para matar el aburrimiento comenzó a revisar su Smartphone en busca de notificaciones en sus redes sociales, mientras que Paul leía atentamente una hoja de papel de origen desconocido excepto para él ya que la había sacado de su bolsillo. Como esperan los pasajeros con destino a Kalos, la hora transcurrió y poco a poco fueron todos los pasajeros abordando el avión que los llevaría a la maravillosa región de Kalos la cual rebozaba ese "glamour" estilo superestrellas de Hollywood debido a la cantidad de famosos que vivían en esa región, Dawn se imaginaba todo ese ambiente, mientras que Paul, pensaba en qué clase de Pokémon fuertes podría encontrar ahí y con cuales podría vencer a Ash y vengar lo que había pasado en la Liga Pokémon y quitarse "esa espinilla".

Ya en el avión, Dawn miraba su número de asiento, cuando quedo prácticamente hecha piedra con una expresión de horror al ver quien se encontraba en el asiento de al lado: Paul.

— "Que no se siente aquí" – imploraba Paul a Arceus.

— Maldición, de todos los lugares en este maldito avión, ¿Por qué tuvo que tocarme justo este? – se preguntaba Dawn muy molesta, Paul solo la observaba algo confundido.

— ¿Piplup? – giró la cabeza el pequeño pingüino, no entendía bien la situación aunque compartía el mismo sentimiento de su entrenadora hacia Paul.

Sin poder revertir la situación, al avión despegó con destino a Kalos, mientras, en la orilla de un riachuelo ahí mismo en Kalos, Ash, acompañado por Serena observaba el cielo.

— ¿Qué miras Ash? – preguntó la castaña curiosa.

— Siento que algo se acerca – le respondió, sin apartar su mirada del cielo.


End file.
